Trust
by mini metro
Summary: A short one-off. A few of you will already be familiar with this one.


**Just a little one-off I had lying around. Hope you enjoy it.**

Trust:

Dempsey was seething. Superintendent Wiggins didn't approve of the American's methods; he didn't much approve of Dempsey, period. Months, he'd spent developing a new protocol to detect and break up trafficking rings. It made his special task team a lot more effective. Results improved significantly. Now, some management ass-hole wanted to shut them down. Even though Wiggins wasn't his superior, the man supported the shut-down of the task team. Dempsey hated political games; hated them with a vengeance. They undermined his hard work and his sense of justice. There was no way, he was going to take it lying down, though.

Management had their monthly meeting that evening. Inspectors weren't allowed to attend these meetings. However, Dempsey intended to crash the gathering to have his say. A Detective Chief Inspector, Harry was required to be there. She wasn't aware of his plan, but she suspected he was up to something. She knew him too well. While the kids chattered away, Dempsey caught her glancing at him over breakfast. He was glad Harry worked on a different floor; it made it easier to avoid her.

"Inspector?" A young Constable interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah."

"DCI Dempsey rang. If you have a moment, could you go by her office?"

 _Damn._

"Sure. Thanks, for passing the message."

He'd go upstairs at the very last minute.

The office was small and a bit isolated from the others. But it was hers, and the single window gave her

a nice view of the street. Harry checked the time. Almost time to leave. Where was James? She wanted to talk to him before the meeting. He was brooding, and she didn't like it. Harry switched off her computer and cleared her desk.

"Hey, babe." Dempsey breezed in.

"Hi."

"Sorry, had a busy day."

Those blue eyes saw right through him.

"Harry..." He couldn't and he wouldn't lie to her. "I gotta do something."

"Don't. Please."

"If they think-"

"-You won't be able to control yourself."

"Gimme some credit, huh?"

"James, you're too angry." She pleaded. "You're going to say something you'll regret."

"Thanks, for the vote of confidence." Dempsey smirked. "I'm gonna state my case."

Feigning calmness, he dropped down in Harry's chair.

"And I'm not gonna lose my cool."

"You _will_ lose your cool." Harry reached for her bag. "I'll be there. I could-"

"-I can fight my own battles, Harry."

"I don't like the sound of that." Harry fumbled around in her bag. "Please. Please, don't seek out a confrontation over this." She moved behind him. "You're going to give Wiggins the excuse he needs to-"

"-Wiggins can go..."

His voice trailed as her hand touched his shoulder. It moved down toward his wrist in a gentle caress.

"Harry-" One second too late, he realised her intention. The handcuff was already around his wrist, shackling him to the desk.

"Harry!"

Dempsey tried to stand but couldn't. She stepped back, out of reach. For a minute they just stared at each other.

"Uncuff me. Now." His voice had an icy quality he'd never used with her before.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered as she removed the phone from the desk.

"Harry?" There was no way to get loose. "Harry!" He bellowed, his blood boiling.

"I'm sorry." Harry moved back toward the doorway. "I'll be back as soon as I can." One moment of hesitation, and she was gone. The door fell shut behind her.

"Harry!"

No response.

An hour passed. He tugged and pulled, tried to lift the desk. It was too heavy. He shouted for help. No one heard him. He'd have to wait until Harry returned. Another half hour passed, spent coming up with ways to retaliate. He'd never been this angry with her. She'd never betrayed him like this. It was humiliating. Once again, he searched for a way out. He uttered a low grunt of frustration. When the door opened, Dempsey looked up. Her expression of repentance didn't reach his heart. He was furious.

"James..."

"Save it, Harry. I just wanna get out of here."

"You're not going to let me apologise?"

"An apology ain't gonna cut it, Harry." Dempsey spat. "You sold me out!"

"I didn't sell you out." Harry argued. "I don't want _you_ to be a casualty in _their_ political tug of war."

"It was _my_ business."

"You would have blown up in there."

"Maybe, I would've surprised you."

"Too big a risk, James. I know you." Harry walked up to the desk. "Wiggins has been searching for a reason to kick you off the force."

"You had no right to interfere."

"What if they'd fired you, mmm?" She threw her hands up in a desperate gesture.

"It was my call!" He roared.

"The force needs you here." Harry deposited the key on the worktop. " _I_ need you here."

Dempsey couldn't look at her, his feelings too complex to put into words.

"If an apology isn't going to cut it." She said softly. "What is?"

Avoiding her eyes, Dempsey stared at the key. He heard her move. The door closed and the lock turned. When he lifted his gaze, Harry was taking tentative steps in his direction while reaching for the buttons on her blouse. One by one, she opened them. Dempsey glowered when the blouse slid off her shoulders.

"I'm not in the mood." He snarled.

For a second, Harry wavered, then she reached for the tie around her skirt.

Another shake of his head.

"A fuck's not gonna fix this, babe." He lifted a hand to fend her off. Harry's hand met his to diffuse the tension in his arm. With another step, she landed herself in his lap.

"If you think..." He leaned back to avoid her lips. For the first time, he met her eyes. Now, Dempsey

wavered. Long enough for Harry to place her lips near his ear. She kissed his jaw, his cheek, his mouth.

He didn't reciprocate. A hand in his hair, she pulled him closer. Her breath felt warm on his lips. Lightly, she ran the tip of her tongue over his bottom lip before she pressed her lips on his. He let her. The kiss a request for forgiveness. Dempsey pulled back; he wasn't ready to forgive.

"Take off the cuffs." The tone was impossible to read. Her shoulders sagged. With a resigned nod,

Harry grabbed the key. A moment later, Dempsey was free. He rubbed his wrist. Harry stood, her fingers reaching for the tie of her skirt. Dempsey caught her hand. That instant, his mouth was on hers.

Imposing. Ravenous. He pushed her back against the desk. Impatiently, he hitched up her skirt. Harry

started on his shirt, then went down to unzip his jeans. Her bra tossed to the floor, Dempsey's hands slid inside her panties, slipping them down in one move. He lifted her up on the desk. One hand on the back of her head, another on a breast, he bore down. His lips ravished her skin. He positioned himself between her legs; his most primitive urges taking over. The soft 'I love you' in his ear, set his feet back on the ground. Breathing hard, he stared at her. Underneath him. On her desk. In her office. Of course, he'd joked about this. She never gave in, and she probably never would again. Arms wrapped tightly around him, Harry tilted her hips towards him. She braced herself for a pummelling, but the mood was different. Considering her husband's temperament, it didn't reassure her. Even though, Dempsey was still livid, calculation gleamed in his eyes. There were other ways of asserting himself. Her legs went around him. Dempsey lowered his head, ignoring her attempt to keep him in place. Slowly, he worked his way down. Neck. Breast. Navel. Lower. A desperate moan marked her surrender. With ruthless precision, he brought her closer and closer to the brink. The height was dazzling. Then he hurled her over the edge. Harry clasped a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming as her other hand grasped his shoulder. By the time his lips reached her face, her shudders had eased enough to receive him. His smirk disappeared when her legs encircled him again, and he let go.

Gingerly, they disentangled.

"Not exactly dignified." Harry muttered. "But that felt good." She shifted to the edge of the desk. "I need a tissue."

Dempsey stretched and grabbed the cardboard box on the edge of the desk.

"Thanks."

Without speaking, he dressed. The hostility was gone. He was processing the evening. They would discuss it later. Dempsey watched her button her blouse. He reached to properly fold the collar.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Harry grabbed her keys and bag. "Mrs Burke's probably wondering where we are."

" _I'm_ wondering where we were." They held a look. "Come on."

He held the door for her.

* * *

"I'd love a curry." Harry searched the pile of paper for the takeaway menu. "God, I'm starving."

"You've been eating like a-."

"-Yes. Thank you, James." Avoiding his gaze, Harry strolled toward the kitchen.

Something was up. Dempsey placed the train on the rails, while his son gave him an expectant look.

"There you go. Fixed."

"Yeah." His daughter clapped her hands before pressing the remote to make the train go.

Dempsey stood and followed Harry into the kitchen.

"You okay?"

No answer. Menu in hand, she read.

"Harry?"

"I heard you."

Something _was_ up.

"I'm not a mind reader, babe."

"Just thinking how I'm going to say this." Harry put down the menu. "Remember the argument we had

at the station?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm pregnant."

He didn't know what to say, except:

"Oops."

"You can say that again."

Dempsey tried to gauge her position on the matter. A third? When the twins giggled, they both glanced over. Harry smiled.

"We're gonna do this, aren't we?" He said.

"Yes."

She stepped into his arms.

"Congratulations."

* * *

"What's up?" Dempsey asked.

"Baby's redecorating." With a groan, Harry hoisted herself upright.

 _Sigh._

"You know, I'm here for you if you need help getting that baby out."

"Didn't work last night." She glared. "I can't believe you talked me into it." She flung her legs over the

side of the bed. "If that wasn't the most pitiful shag we ever had."

"Hey!" Another glare. "Yeah, alright." He conceded. "Well." He said cheerfully. "At least it's not affected your mood."

His chuckles were cut short by a shove to his shoulder.

 _Sigh._

"I have to go." Grumbling, Harry left the bed. "Can't sleep with these cramps, anyway."

"You sure it's nothing more?"

"It's been coming and going, all day." She headed for the en-suite. "Just cramping. Trust me. I'm not

going to deliver on this."

Harry disappeared into the en-suite. She peeked around the door.

"Why don't you go back to sleep, mmm? I'll step into the shower; see what happens."

"Okay." For a minute he lay, listening to her potter about in the shower. Then his eyes fell shut.

"James?"

It took a while before her voice registered in his brain.

"James!" More urgent.

"I'm up." He kicked off the covers. "I'm up."

He found her in the shower, leaning against the wall, puffing away the peak of a contraction. Dempsey switched off the water.

"This it?" He handed her a towel and helped her dry off.

"Water broke, and hell's broken loose as well." She took his hand to get out of the shower. Her voice

trailed; the next contraction demanded her attention.

"This is going to be quick."

"I'll call the doc." Dempsey halted in his tracks. "Ehm.."

"Number's next to the phone." She puffed. "Hurry."

Despite his nerves, he remembered to leave the front door ajar and to put the kettle on.

"They're on the way."

Leaning against the bathtub, Harry rocked to and fro.

"You wanna go to the bedroom?"

"And ruin the carpet?" Harry grimaced. "Are you mad?"

Eyes closed, she continued to rock, breathing her way through another contraction. Dempsey dawdled.

What now?

"Anything you need?"

"Just be here."

He sat on the edge of the bathtub, occasionally checking his watch. Minutes passed. Harry was working, but she was focussed. A deep breath. Another contraction. She sensed the tipping point was near. The baby dropped further.

"Ouch." She winced. "Big head."

Her body took over. It was unmistakable. Harry dropped down into a squat, her back against the bathtub. His panic gone, Dempsey grabbed a towel and knelt down. She moaned with the force of her body pushing. Her hand searched for something to steady her through the final bit. Dempsey held her, without disturbing her flow. Two quick breaths. She pushed again. Down, down. Almost there.

"Fuck, that hurts."

Harry squeezed his hand and puffed, waiting for the next contraction.

"You can do it." He felt the tension of a contraction in her body. "Here we go."

Again, Harry pushed. Through the pain until she felt the head being born. She reached down, as did

Dempsey, to catch the little body sliding out of her.

Four hands lifted the newborn towards Harry's chest. A loud cry marked its first breath. Harry checked, then covered the infant with a towel.

"A girl." The baby gave another ferocious cry. "God, look at that face." Laughing, Harry stroked her daughter's head. "She has your hair."

For a while, they both stared. Dempsey touched a tiny hand. A tiny foot. For once, he was lost for words. Harry pulled him close for a kiss. He held on to her for another one.

"You're amazing."

The baby's face screwed up in protest. Dempsey laughed.

"I think we're in trouble."

"Yeah." Instinctively, she cradled the baby close. "Do you want to name her?"

"Me?"

"Well, she's clearly your daughter." Her eyes encouraged him. _Go on._

The dark hair was silky to the touch. Interpreting the little girl's expression as determination, Dempsey smiled. Yeah, this _was_ his daughter.

"…"

 _Sorry, I can't divulge the name here, because I'm using it for another project. ;))_


End file.
